Junko
Junko (AKA "Danger Girl") is a HTFF character by La Coco. Bio Junko is an "octo cat" AI (Or at least what she's told) who was created for flash games on the internet, in which she took the role of a maid. Once she managed to transfer herself to the real world, she became the very incarnation of danger, the fear of many; not only is her presence terrifying for those who once saw her on the internet, she terrorizes others by changing things to her own liking. She was born within the website known as "Danger Place", created by the artist "Danger" (A complete master of the software tool Flash) to be the mascot of his site. Unfortunately, she was the protagonist of several adult games, which focused on erogore; back then, she was nicknamed "Danger Girl" by her own creator. Years passed and Danger Girl went viral; she became the very forbidden icon of the Internet, since, in addition to starring in flash games, she also sponsored parodies of series and famous people. Normal people despised her, but the twisted and the deranged people loved her. Until one day, Danger, the artist himself, disappeared from the face of the internet, leaving behind Danger Girl who had somehow transferred herself outside his computer. Danger Girl now refers to herself as "Junko"; ever since, she lives alongside other tree friends "in real life". It is still unknown how this happened, but now the daring kitty-octopus lives among the other tree friends...however, she brought an underestimated power alongside her which is...controlling flash software, nothing else...however, do you know what else is made in Flash? THE SHOW ITSELF. She has the power to change the assets of the very episode she's in, limited only by her archives which, fortunately, are quite scarce. Her archives include: herself, octopuses and tentacles, her clothing...and other characters once she manages to steal their files. But despite having a fourth wall-shattering power, she prefers to not abuse of it, since she states that it "would ruin the original disaster planned in the episode"; she is aware of the show she's in...and what its bread-and-butter is too. Furthermore, she is aware that she will die within the episodes she appears in...however, this tortured soul cares little for her own death, no matter how wicked or painful it is. Her time in Danger Place, as the mascot of several "erogore" games, used to be an endless cycle which made her accustomed to death and pain. In fact, she's even aware that she will return postmortem... Another thing about her is that she has 2 forms: "deceptive" and "natural". Her deceitful form portrays her as a beautiful feline who resembles a maid; her natural form is her true self: an octopus. Prior to her breach into the real world, her octopus form was featured in some of her games; however, in the real world, it gives limited advantages, restricted to having extra legs and arms...which are poisonous. Currently, she does not want to return to the virtual world and live in it, instead she prefers to be in the "real" world; she likes to "coexist" with other tree friends, playing pranks with her octopuses or terrorizing them with her artistic skills which she draws and animates on her computer. For short, she is a degenerate, but there's always an instance when she's recognized by a tree friend who may have seen her as "Danger Girl" at one point. She enjoys herself on their fear, as they run away, horrified. Personality On the surface, she proves to be daring, seductive, vulgar and spicy; this is reflected on her finesse with her movements, or swearing against those who tick her off. If they cross the line, she will not hesitate on making an example out of them by using her powers; this normally makes her sprout her tentacles to choke whomever is pestering her. When it comes to romance, despite being very flirtatious, she does not show to take a relationship seriously, instead she toys with it. She also worries a lot about her aesthetics; in fact, if she somehow gets stained by someone, this will guarantee either a slow, unnerving death for whomever did it, or she will change her clothing assets to make them clean again...the maid tiara isn't there exclusively for showmanship, is it? She cares little for the deaths of others, or even her own, as mentioned previously. Appearance Deceptive Form In this form, she has a pale coat with a tinge of grayish violet, she has a white facial mark and her abdominal mark of the same color. Her eyes are half closed, black gray makeup remarking her eyelids; she has a freckle on his left cheek. Her hairstyle is anime-like, with short strands on the front and two long strands hanging behind them. Regarding her clothing, she wears a black necklace with a heart-shaped, silver-colored charm, if you look closely at it, it has "Junko" written on it. She also wears a black headband with white maid-style embroidery. He wears gray cat ears and a fake cat tail too. Natural Form In this form, her true self is revealed: she has the shape of an octopus, with eight limbs; four of them are used as arms, the rest of them act as her legs. Her abdominal and eye markings are colored a lighter shade than her skin. She also has several white freckles throughout her body along with pure white stripes. Her eyes, unlike her deceptive form, have their sclera colored black, her pupils colored bright platinum. He still has the freckle on her cheek. Regarding her clothing, all he wears is her maid headband. Relations Glitch: Ever since Junko breached into real life, both AI girls hate each other's guts ever since Junko attempted flirting with Glitch's crush. They're lethal rivals, always trying to kill each other; however, despite their deadly hatred for each other, Junko sometimes approaches her mockingly... Octo and Otto: Junko has a little crush on Octo, since he's one of the few octopuses she has met in town; this crush, however, seems to lead nowhere. Terabyte: This robot being a main target to many hackers breaching his security systems, she has been the only one to alter the defense programming and creating Terabyte's dark side, Terrorbyte. Episodes Starring Role Featuring Role Appearances Deaths Her deaths and injuries are quite variated; either her delicate, octopus, jelly-like skin or even her long hair strands ensure that she is in danger, no matter which form she's in. Her deaths tend to look painful...although she rarely bats an eye during her death. When it comes to murder, she can change the assets of whomever is pestering her, quickly murdering them; however, she rarely does this since she considers it a cheap trick. She instead favors swearing at them or hitting them very hard. Given her origins, she is a lethal virus, which can damage other virtual characters; if they dare to challenge her, she will take on her natural form and strangle them with her tentacles...it's not exactly heartwarming to look at. Its survival rate is 29% TBA Trivia * She is heavily based on Zone-Tan in concept, but with some changes. Regarding her design, the model of Violet Soda Lady, a Dunny, was taken into account. * Junko would be like an AI counterpart of Glitch, since Glitch has control of video games among other digital things in the town, while Junko dominates flash and assets of the episodes in which she appears; it can even be described with this phrase: "What she touches, she corrupts; Junko, instead, ruins it". * Unlike Glitch who is also an AI, Junko has her white stripes. * She refuses to touch or prank children, either because of a moral sense or perhaps some self-reflection...nobody knows for sure. * Her knowledge of the endless cycle of death does have an explanation: she reads the script of an episode before it airs. Furthermore, the fact she lets herself die is explained since she does not want to upset the audience by altering her own survival rate; there are a couple of exceptions to this: whenever the audience ticks her off, or when they're looking for a fight. * Her false cat ears and tail are meant to make her look more cat-like, much like a "Neko girl" in anime. * She has been given several restraining orders, in the short time he was exploring the town, by several Tree Friends. * Putting aside her cat-like appearance in her deceptive form, she hates sushi, due to her natural form. * He usually uses her assets power to shapeshift or impersonate others when she's pranking someone. * She likes to visit aquariums, and what she loves to see (for obvious reasons) are octopuses. * She hates childish things; she considers them annoying. * She is sometimes nicknamed Junky, she absolutely hates it. * She prefers to be more in her deceptive than natural form, since in her octopus form, she feels ugly. * Like all octopuses, Junko's blood is blue, at least in its natural form. Gallery Junko px.png Junko.png Junko IF.png|Junko's anthro design �� Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Octopuses Category:Characters With Powers Category:Periwinkle Characters Category:Free to Use Category:La-cocotua characters